Going Under
by Buka2000
Summary: The dark history of a student from Kyoto is slowly revealed, could her friends and loved ones help her confront her fears and deal with her dark past? Chapter 9 finally up
1. Newborn: An angel is born

Author's Note: I have been inspired to write another fic, since I realize I left out a lot of info in "Numb" This is not a songfic, but it is an account of Buka's life up to when she turns 18. Be warned, this yet another dark fic. Definitely warranting the rating I am putting up.  
  
Yami: And her fic inspiration is also the title. Since she got the new Evanescence CD, she has been inspired by the song called "Going Under". I think that's it, unless you have other inspirations.  
  
Buka: I've also been inspired by "Whisper" and "My Immortal" again but they have very little significance in this fic, unless you count the later chapters. As for the disclaimer, I don't own "Going Under" or Evanescence. I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or my muses; I'm just borrowing them for that purpose. However I do own Kishari, Hushirou, Sakura, Doro, and of course Buka. Now on with "Going Under"  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~* October 3rd 1985, Kyoto Japan *~  
  
It was an abnormally warm early October day in the Arashiyama area of western Kyoto, and a new life was about to make its presence known. A young woman, about 17 years of age was about to have her first child. And her husband, who was just a year older, was standing by her side.  
  
"You can do this Kishari, I will be right here." The young man said, holding her hand.  
  
"Hushirou, you got me in this mess! So I advise you to shut up!" Kishari said, glaring at Hushirou in between contractions.  
  
The doctor looked up at the young couple, and smiled. He knew that all Kishari had to do was push one last time and they'd have a new baby. This may have been unusual, but he had attended many births before. So this one was just like any other, despite the fact that the expectant parents weren't even adults yet.  
  
"Just one more push should do it!"  
  
Kishari closed her eyes tightly, and cried out as she pushed one last time. Then after relaxing, she put her head back and sighed a sigh of relief. It was over, and then she heard the cry of the new baby. She didn't bother looking at it, but she knew it was very much alive.  
  
"It's a girl! Congratulations you two." The doctor said, placing the baby on Kishari's chest.  
  
"She's beautiful." Hushirou said, looking at his daughter's light brown hair and the golden brown eyes staring at him. She had her father's skin color and part of his eye color as well, but she had her mother's hair. The brown eyes came from her grandmother on her father's side.  
  
Kishari just shrugged and moved the baby toward Hushirou; she didn't want anything to do with her. She didn't even want to be a mother to begin with. She didn't care what this baby looked like, or who she resembled. To her, her daughter will always be a mistake.  
  
"I think we should call her Bukasha. Yes, that has a nice ring to it. Bukasha Bahri Kashii." Hushirou smiled, and then handed the name to the nurse who then wrote it on a pink paper on the bassinet.  
  
Buka squirmed, and blinked cutely. She moved her arms a little, almost as if protesting her name. But she was only a few minutes old, so she didn't really understand much of what was going on yet.  
  
Kishari didn't care what her daughter was called. But she knew that she could make her own daughter hate her name in time. For now she'd just 'try' to be a model mother. This was a far stretch for the teen.  
  
~*~ 2 months later ~*~  
  
Kishari was hardly around to care for her daughter, she was always out getting sake or some other liquor based beverage. The care for now was up to her father, Hushirou. He was a model father; he cared for Buka and even fed her.  
  
"Oh my little Bukasha, I wish I could understand why your mother hates you so. You are the perfect little angel, and I couldn't ask for a better daughter. Who knows, when you grow up you'll find someone who will treat you right. And someone who will understand you." Hushirou smiled, and cradled his daughter in his arms.  
  
Buka just cooed, and reached her hand up to Hushirou's nose. Her eyes were already a beautiful golden brown, the gold stood out mostly if one looked at her in the sunlight or a well lit room. Her hair was a little darker now, but she looked like both of her parents. Even if she did favor her father more.  
  
Hushirou smiled, and set Buka back in her crib. He had found a wolf mobile earlier for his daughter, and wound it up. Somehow he could tell she liked it, even if she doesn't know what a wolf is yet.  
  
Just then Kishari came home, surprisingly it was still daylight. For the past 2 months since her daughter's birth, she'd been away for as long as possible. Of course she still had to come home and cook dinner for her and Hushirou, which was a chore that she despised.  
  
"Oh, you're back. I just put Bukasha down for her nap, so I'm going to get us some lunch. Do you want anything?" Hushirou asked, putting his jacket on.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll still be here when you get back."  
  
Hushirou nodded, and headed out the door. Kishari meanwhile walked up to Buka's crib and roughly picked up her daughter, causing her to whimper and then cry at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You don't deserve to live! You were a mistake the very day you were conceived! I should have done this a long time ago!" Kishari growled, and then hit Buka hard on the back. She then held her a little higher, and literally shook her to get her to stop crying. That only made matters worse.  
  
Buka had no choice but to cry, she was only 2 months old and was already being treated like yesterday's garbage. If she could talk, she would express her displeasure in a heartbeat. The infant wondered why someone could be so cruel and heartless, especially if it was the person who was supposed to love and nurture you.  
  
"If you don't shut up I will give you something to cry about!" Kishari growled, and held Buka tighter.  
  
Kishari narrowed her eyes, and then put Buka back down in her crib rather roughly. She was at least comforted by the fact that once her daughter turned 18, she'd be out of the house for good. And away from her, which was a huge bonus.  
  
~*~  
  
Hushirou returned home a few hours later to see Kishari sleeping on the couch, and Buka still crying. There were small bruises on her tiny arms and a red mark on her shoulder as well. Hushirou sighed to himself and picked Buka up carefully, and then he walked over toward Kishari.  
  
"Kishari, tell me. How did Bukasha get hurt like this?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"She was crying so I had to get her to shut up didn't I?" Kishari growled, and stormed into the kitchen.  
  
Hushirou sighed softly, and sat down on the couch with Buka. He frowned and just held her close to him, wishing he could make her pain go away. Sadly, he knew it wasn't really possible.  
  
"I promise I will always be here Bukasha, you don't have to worry. Daddy will be here to keep you safe." Hushirou soothed, and smiled a little as Buka nuzzled her head into his shirt.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Fair warning, chapter 2 will be very dark. I am not going to try and go through Buka's first 4 years, they are pretty much the same and actually not as bad as we may think. But age 5, well you'll see.  
  
Bakura: And what inspired you to do this fic?  
  
Buka: Easy, listening to Evanescence and the darkest Dave Matthews songs known in creation. Which are "Gravedigger" and "Halloween". 


	2. Age 5: Innocence is tainted

Authors Note: Big thanks to Nero for reviewing, glad you liked the first chapter. Now I know she has an idea what is going on in this chapter, but I won't spoil it for all of you. And yes, this is the first time I've gone way back in the past. I should do it more often, what do you all think?  
  
Bakura: We don't care, as long as you stop saying those two words! *Sighs and puts up a "Muse for Rent" sign*  
  
Yami: *Snickers* Now who could possibly want you as a muse, tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up Pharaoh!  
  
Seto: Looks like you'll have to find someone else to read your disclaimer Buka. *Points to Yami and Bakura arguing yet again*  
  
Buka: Why don't you do it dragon boy since you kindly offered? *Smirks*  
  
Seto: -_- Fine. Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or us for that matter. She also doesn't own Evanescence or the song that she got the fic inspiration from. She owns Buka of course, Kishari, Hushirou, Sakura (who appears in this chapter), and Doro (who also appears in this chapter).  
  
Buka: Thanks, Seto. Again, you all have been warned. This is a dark chapter, so if you don't like blood or broken bones turn away now. Song inspiration for the majority of this fic is "Whisper". It is soo for Buka, especially for this chapter.  
  
****  
  
~* Arashiyama, Kyoto 1990 *~  
  
Years have passed since the birth of Kashii Bukasha, now she was almost 5 years old and already in Kindergarten. It was pretty impressive actually, since she was in preschool by the time she was 3. Hushirou knew she had a special talent, and that she was intelligent. Kishari on the other hand did not see this intelligence.  
  
"Are you ready for school Bukasha?" Hushirou asked, helping his daughter into a little purple jacket with a kitten on the side pockets.  
  
"Yep! We get to pway with sugar cubes and make pwojects!" Buka said excitedly. (Now how cute is that? Yami: Aw.. Chibi Buka.)  
  
Hushirou smiled, and picked her up. Then he put her on his shoulders before heading out the door. Pretty much like every day started for the 5 year old, but her good start was about to hit rock bottom sooner than she thought.  
  
"Alright, then let's get going so you're not late." Hushirou said, holding Buka carefully.  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
  
Buka was out on the playground playing in the sandbox, preferring to stay by herself as a matter of fact. The other kids thought she was strange, but that didn't faze the young girl. Her mother thought worse of her anyway.  
  
"Ooh look at Bukasha the scaredy cat!" One boy taunted, walking by and then he kicked sand in her face.  
  
"She's even scared of her own shadow Doro!" A girl added in, throwing a good sized rock at Buka, hitting her square on the shoulder.  
  
Buka looked over at her tormentors, and then walked up to them with a slight fire in her eyes. They were a year older than her, but were in the same grade. Doro and Sakura had been held back because they were too rowdy for their own good among other things.  
  
"I am not scared of you Doro!" Buka narrowed her eyes, only to get pushed back hard into the jungle gym. And at that point, she had no choice but to cry. Her hands were shaking, as for her tormentors? They high tailed it long before the teacher on duty even noticed them.  
  
Doro and Sakura meanwhile were laughing their fool heads off. They may have been tough for kindergarteners, but every school has to have a school bully. Sadly, there were 2 in this one.  
  
"What is going on here?" A young teacher asked, looking at Buka's bare shoulder which was now starting to bleed a little bit.  
  
Buka just pointed over toward Doro and Sakura, knowing that her teacher would understand what transpired. Her golden brown eyes were filled with tears, but she dared not shed a single one until she knew it was safe. She had learned never to show weakness from a very early age. That in itself was one of her many weaknesses, and could prove hard for her to overcome.  
  
"I'll send you home early Bukasha. Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. We just don't want you to get hurt again." The teacher said soothingly, calling Hushirou only to get Kishari on the other end.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours had passed since Buka was sent home. Now she was playing in her front yard with her doll and stuffed collection, which consisted of two black haired rag dolls and one stuffed wolf that she dubbed Arctos. She had no idea what her parents were arguing about again, but she did hear them yelling at each other.  
  
"I don't care! She probably started the whole damn thing!" Kishari spat, then dug through the drawers to search for a rolling pin.  
  
"Kishari, she did no such thing! Bukasha was playing in the sandbox when she got hurt by those kids! We can't let her get hurt like this!" Hushirou retorted, standing in front of the door.  
  
Kishari just shoved him aside, glaring the entire time. She was not going to let anything get in her way. If her daughter knew what pain was before, she was in for a rude awakening now. That rock was nothing compared to what the young woman had in store for her.  
  
"Do you think I care? I should think not! Now get out of my way!" Kishari narrowed her eyes and stormed out the door, holding the rolling pin behind her back.  
  
As for Buka? She was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen in the next few minutes. She was still playing with her wolf and rag dolls, acting out her own version of Little Red Riding Hood. This time Doro got eaten as did Sakura, and the hunter didn't try to save them.  
  
"Hah! Take that Doro!" Buka grinned, and then hugged her wolf tightly. She then saw a shadow walk up behind her, and a chill ran down her spine. She didn't even hear footsteps before the shadow approached.  
  
"Bukasha, what have I told you about playing with dolls? Get up off your knees now and come inside!" Kishari glared, lowering the rolling pin slightly.  
  
Buka looked up, and shuddered slightly. She knew what was coming next, either Kishari was going to pull her up on her feet or hit her. Either way, the 5 year old knew that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Up!" Kishari ordered again, this time she brought the rolling pin within view. Then she did the unthinkable, or at least to a normal person. She pulled her arm and smacked her daughter across the face with the rolling pin, making a rather audible crunch sound as the wood made contact with the bone.  
  
Buka fell back, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She had heard the crunch, and felt the blood slowly coming from her nose. She was too scared to speak, but she had to say something. That, and cry. She couldn't help it, that rolling pin hurt like hell and her nose was now most certainly broken.  
  
"W-what did you do that for?!" Buka said in between sobs, standing up to look at her supposed mother.  
  
"You did not listen to me Bukasha! If you do not listen, then you will be punished!" Kishari smirked, and then hit her across the back with the bloodied rolling pin.  
  
Hushirou saw the whole thing unfold and ran outside to confront Kishari. He came out just in time to see his daughter fall forward to her knees; her nose was still bleeding from the hit. And he could see a dark red spot forming on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Bukasha!" Hushirou cried out, picking his daughter up before bringing her inside.  
  
"She deserved that Hushirou!"  
  
Buka looked over at Kishari, narrowing her eyes in between the tears. This was the day that would change how she thought about the young woman. Today, was the day that Kishari was no longer called 'mother.'  
  
"She is only a child Kishari! No one deserves this treatment!" Hushirou slammed the door behind him, carefully putting Buka on the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later Buka went back to school, complete with a nose bandage. She didn't feel any different, just the occasional pains that she'd get if she touched where the bandage was. Her nose had been broken in three places, including a small hairline fracture between her eyes.  
  
"What happened this time Bukasha, run into a door?" Sakura laughed, and then headed inside.  
  
Buka glared, and then went inside after the older girl. She ran into a door alright, a door named Kishari. She really had no friends, aside from a girl named Ami who was shy and kept to herself, pretty much like she did.  
  
"Oh, don't listen to her Kasha. Sakura is full of herself anyway." Ami said, putting a hand on Buka's shoulder.  
  
Buka nodded, and smiled at Ami. She knew she could count on her anyway, even if the others didn't stand up for her or agree with what she had to say. At least she had one friend, and that is all that mattered.  
  
"I know, Ami. Trust me, I know."  
  
The two friends walked into the classroom, hoping that the rest of the day would go by smoother than it had thus far. As long as they didn't have a run in with Doro or Sakura, they knew it would go by swimmingly.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Yet another nickname we don't know about. But then again, that is also one Buka never uses.  
  
Yami: Aw... Kasha is kind of cute.  
  
Malik/Bakura: *Are trying not to laugh*  
  
Buka: *Shakes her head* Anywho, we are going to find out whatever became of Ami in the next chapter. And once again, I am skipping forward to when Buka turns 8. So prepare your tissues, and implements of destruction for Kishari. If you thought she was bad in this chapter, you ain't seen nothing yet. 


	3. Age 8: Otusan gone forever?

Author's Note: Once again, I live. Now for chapter 3, which I said is going to revolve around Buka's 8th year. Possibly the most traumatic year of her life, or one of them anyway. You'll find out why that is so in this chapter. And, we get to see the Wingweaver necklace for the first time ^_^  
  
Yami: Sounds good to me. And we will get to figure out what happened to Ami right?  
  
Buka: *Nods* Yes we will. Now, who will read my disclaimer?  
  
Yami: I'll do it. We know by now that Buka doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. But she does own Hushirou, Kishari, Ami, Doro, Sakura and of course Buka. Plus she now has a Lightforce Sword card and another 2 dollar bill. I think that's it.  
  
Buka: Thanks Yami. Now get your tissues ready for chapter 3, it's not as dark as the last two but it will be sad. And yet more broken bones will be received.  
  
Yami: *Nods slowly* We know. Now as Buka always says, please read and review. And enjoy chapter 3.  
  
****  
  
~* Arashiyama, Kyoto 1993 ~*  
  
Buka was now 8 years old, and as expected was doing very well in her studies. Even if all she did was math, science and writing. She was already near the top of her class, making her father very proud as well as her teachers. She had proven to be a model student time and time again.  
  
"Bukasha, do you think you're up to school today?" Hushirou asked, watching Buka put on her dark blue jacket.  
  
Buka nodded slowly, and looked over at Kishari quickly before turning to her father. She was excited, today was her 8th birthday and she knew that she'd be getting presents that evening. Possibly at school too, but that all depended on Ami. She too has been getting it pretty bad from her parents, not just her mother.  
  
"Yeah! This is going to be the best birthday ever, I can tell!" Buka perked up slightly, putting her hair back in a purple ponytail holder.  
  
"Alright, well have fun and remember be careful! We'll have your birthday surprise after you get home." Hushirou said, kissing Buka on the forehead.  
  
Buka ran out the door smiling, putting her dark blue book bag over her shoulder. She knew nothing could possibly ruin this day, except for Doro and Sakura. But for today, she decided to leave them be. And perhaps, if she was lucky they would leave her alone too.  
  
~*~  
  
After arriving at school, Buka sat in her chair still with a smile on her face. She looked around for Ami, but still hadn't seen her yet. For now she wasn't worried, sometimes her friend came in a few seconds before the late bell rang. Sadly, that didn't happen as the late bell rang just as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Class, may I have your attention please? I have some rather disturbing news to pass along. And if you knew this student, counselors are waiting in the office." The teacher started, looking at the faces of the students.  
  
Buka raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. 'Who could she be talking about? It can't be Ami. It's probably Waushara.' She thought, crossing her fingers under her desk silently. All she really could do was pray that it wasn't Ami.  
  
Doro just smirked, also looking forward to the class. He and Sakura could care less, but what the hell? It would be fun to see who else has left the class. That would mean that Buka would have no one to stand by anymore since the others never liked her to being with.  
  
"I am sorry to announce this, but Ami Mitsusaki was found last night outside her home. She had multiple bruises, cuts and abrasions on her body. She was brought to the hospital, but there was nothing that could be done. She died this morning at 6 am." The teacher said, sitting down behind her desk.  
  
"No! Ami is not dead, she can't be!" Buka cried out, standing up from her desk. She didn't want to believe this, what else could make this day worse? Her best friend was dead, and she knew she couldn't talk to anyone now about her problems. She felt her heart sink in her chest before falling to her knees.  
  
"Bukasha, get on your feet!" The teacher ordered, only causing Buka to flinch slightly. The other students only egged her on, and made a few rude remarks. Doro and Sakura were laughing of course, so that was not a change.  
  
Buka narrowed her eyes, and looked up at the teacher. She knew that the teacher never liked her to begin with, but why drive this stake into her heart? Buka just lost her friend, and so far nothing at this moment was making her feel better. Slowly she stood up, and looked up at the teacher.  
  
"May I please leave school early? Or is that not admissible?" Buka asked, her eyes still narrowed and slightly reddened from crying.  
  
"You may leave, Bukasha. But at the end of the day like everyone else! Now sit back down in your seat!" The teacher smirked, and then watched as Buka sat back down at her desk.  
  
Doro and Sakura were still laughing, and then Sakura pulled the chair out from under Buka as she went to sit down. That only increased their laughter, and they were soon joined in by the other students.  
  
Buka sighed, and set her head down on her desk. This day was not going well at all, not that it did to begin with. The only amazing thing was that Kishari didn't start anything yet; the keyword there was 'Yet'.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that evening, Buka was lying on the couch still mourning over the loss of Ami. Kishari had given her a hard time to boot so needless to say, she was feeling pretty bad. She was writing in a brand new journal that her aunt had given her. It was black, and had the phrase: LEARN from yesterday, LIVE for today, HOPE for tomorrow. She sighed softly, holding her journal on her lap.  
  
Hushirou smiled softly, and walked up behind the couch holding a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. He knew that his daughter was still hurting from Ami's death. But the present that he had was sure to make her feel a little better.  
  
"Bukasha . . . you forgot one of your presents." Hushirou said softly, handing her small box.  
  
Buka looked up at her father, smiling a little. She closed her journal for a moment, and opened up the box. She opened her eyes wide as she saw what was lying inside: A gold ring with an emerald in the center and a card face down in the soft cotton. There was even a gold chain to put the card on.  
  
"Otusan, I love it! This is the best present I've ever gotten in my life!" Buka said, hugging Hushirou. She then looked at the card, which was a Wingweaver. She smiled as she read the description on the card. 'A six winged fairy who prays for hope and peace.'  
  
Hushirou smiled, and then put the ring on Buka's right ring finger. It was mysterious, yet eerily beautiful. It had a weird eye on the corner of the band, but otherwise it was in good shape. It even had some hieroglyphics written on the inside.  
  
/Where the hell am I? And who is this little girl? I should probably make this more interesting. / A strange presence thought to herself, looking around her new surroundings. She stepped out of her soul room and looked across the dark hallway to see a lighter room with toys, posters and pictures of some kind looking man on the wall.  
  
*/What was that? Don't tell me I'm going crazy already, I'm only 8! /* Buka thought to herself, only to hear the voice talk back to her. She literally jumped up from the couch, shaking slightly.  
  
/Ah, so you are alive. My name is Kaeru, but you can call me anything you wish. I am a 5,000 year old spirit from Ancient Egypt. I was a thief, assassin and I single handedly started the frog plague. I'm sure you heard about the story of Moses right? / The spirit asked, smirking slightly.  
  
Kaeru looked almost exactly like Buka, but her eyes were much colder and were blue gray instead of golden brown. She was slightly shorter, but she was also technically younger not counting the 5,000 year age difference. Her hair was not straight, but it was shorter that Buka's, and slightly spiked. (Think Yami Bakura. Her hair is almost exactly like his, only brown.) Her bangs stuck up as opposed to being flat against the front of her head.  
  
*/Of course I'm alive. Now Kaeru, is there another name that would be easier for me to remember? How about calling you Bukai? / Buka asked the spirit, still a little leery of her motives.  
  
/Bukai works for me, Bukasha. As long as you remember it, it's fine with me. / Bukai said, and then cut off the link, leaving poor Buka confused and slightly scared.  
  
"Are you alright Bukasha?" Hushirou asked his daughter after noticing her jump off the couch.  
  
"I'm fine, otusan. I just thought I saw a spider." Buka said quickly.  
  
Hushirou just smiled, and then headed upstairs. The 26 year old had something he had been working on all day, and it was something that would change Buka's life forever. He didn't want to do this, but he felt he had to in order to save himself. At least before he did something he'd regret later on.  
  
~*~  
  
That evening, Buka was sound asleep on the couch holding the Wingweaver in her right hand and her journal on her chest. Kishari was out, which wasn't a big surprise. Hushirou on the other hand had a few bags in his hands, and looked over at Buka before he walked toward the door. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he hated leaving her like this.  
  
"Please be careful Bukasha, I will come back for you. I just can't stay here with your mother any more. Remember, I love you."  
  
With that, Hushirou left the door without looking back. Inside his heart was breaking in two, but he didn't want to be subjected to Kishari's torture any longer. He wished that he could have taken Buka with him, but he just didn't want to put any more stress on his daughter as it was.  
  
As the hours passed, Buka sat up and looked around. She looked around for her father, but couldn't see him anywhere. Tears started to well up in her eyes, fearing that something horrible happened to him.  
  
"Otusan?!" Buka cried out, still fearing the worst had happened to Hushirou. She didn't even figure on Kishari coming up at that point.  
  
"He's gone now Bukasha, he'll never come back because of you!" Kishari smirked, and then yanked Buka up from the couch. She then pulled her arm back, hearing a slight snap. Satisfied, Kishari pushed her daughter back to the floor again.  
  
Buka just cried in pain, holding her arm. Yet another broken bone, but it was her first broken arm. This day had just gone from bad to worse. Losing her best friend, and now her father. She had learned that she should never ask "What else can go wrong" because inevitably, something can and will go wrong.  
  
----- *Small blurb from "My Immortal"----  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
*****  
  
Bukai: Alright! I make an appearance in this fic!  
  
Yami: Unfortunately for us you do. Well, now we all know when Bukai came about.  
  
Bakura: *Nods* Oh, and the two words that I hate are "You all". Do you know how often Buka says those words?!  
  
Bukai: *Laughs* Anyway, in the immortal words of my hikari this fic will continue. Who knows, perhaps we'll see more of me. The one and only frog queen, and starter of the plague of frogs! Stupid Moses, taking credit for my frogs. *Mumbles*  
  
Yami: Kaeru, you did not start that plague!  
  
Bukai: Of course I did, Pharaoh. Who else could have?  
  
Buka: -_- Let's just let those two argue, I'm sure they'll figure out who started what by the time chapter 4 is written. 


	4. Age 10: A duelist is born

. Author's Note: Thanks to Brodie and Casey, and Nero for reviewing ^_^ I'm glad that you are enjoying my fic so far. I'm sorry that I'm skipping so many years between chapters, I'm only hitting the pivotal moments in Buka's life up to when she's 18. So right now I have at least 8 years to cover now. Yes, I am skipping to age 10. But this age is a huge step for our favorite Wingweaver. You'll find out why soon enough. *Skitters off to start writing*  
  
Yami: *Is still glaring at Kaeru* We finally figured out who started the plague. Moses did most of the work, but Bukai DID do the frog plague. It is kind of obvious since she is the only one I know who would willingly train frogs. *Shakes his head*  
  
Bukai: Willingly, yes. And the frogs did listen, so therefore I am the rightful ruler.  
  
Buka: Alright, enough with the frog discussion! Will one of you read the disclaimer or will I have to do it?  
  
Ryou: I'll do it. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. Or even the song that inspired this fic. Going Under is by Evanescence and obviously Buka is addicted to it now. All she owns is Bukai, Kishari, Doro and yes Sakura. And Hana, but she won't show up for another 2 chapters.  
  
Buka: And now for my song inspiration ^_^ "Everybody's Fool" This will be my inspiration for the next chapter as well. Now without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy chapter 4. Oh, and I'll give brownie points to anyone who can guess who Hana is ^_^  
  
Yami: And always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*Arashiyama, Kyoto 1995 ~*  
  
It had been two days since Buka had turned 10, and she had just found out about a brand new tournament that was starting up in town. It was the first annual Duel Monsters tournament for junior and beginner duelists. She was considered both, since she had only been playing the game for almost a year now. She had a pretty strong deck, but wasn't sure if she could beat some of the tougher competitors. It was the other part of the flier that intrigued the young girl, and what it was? It listed everything that could be won. That included the title of number one duelist of Kyoto, and a good bit of money as well. However money wasn't really a big deal to the young girl.  
  
The tournament was also for more advanced duelists as well, but Buka was still too young to enter that one. That was for duelists 13 and over, so she still had 3 years to wait. Either way, it was all going to be a good excuse to get out of the house for a few hours. And that made it all seem much better by the minute to the young girl. A small grin crept across her face as she resumed reading the flier.  
  
/So are you going to enter that tournament? / Bukai asked, leaning against her soul room wall.  
  
*/Of course I am, Bukai. This is my one chance to prove Kishari wrong, and I can make everyone believe that I am stronger than they think. No one can beat my Wingweaver anyway. /* Buka answered, looking through her deck.  
  
/Hmm, if you say so. But I do know for a fact that the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon can beat it, along with a handful of other monsters. And you have to power her up, she can't stay 2750 for long without getting beaten./ Bukai noted, but this was going to be one of the only times that she'd help her hikari.  
  
*/I know that. I may not be a strong duelist yet, but this tournament is only for beginner duelists like myself anyway. So if I win, I'll be top junior duelist in Kyoto. I'd like to see who wins the advanced division. /* Buka said, and then she cut off the link with Bukai and went back to fixing up her deck.  
  
~*~  
  
As the day wore on, Buka had finished up her deck and was on her way to sign up for the tournament. Lucky for her, Kishari was sound asleep on the couch. That was pretty much the case this time of day anyway, so deep inside Buka knew that she would be able to escape without getting caught.  
  
'So far so good, Kishari is out like a light.' Buka smirked to herself, and headed out the door. She had her deck in her pocket and her card necklace around her neck. Nothing could possibly ruin this day, except one thing.  
  
"Well if it isn't Bukasha. Going to sign up for the tournament too?"  
  
Doro. Buka cringed as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, once again her theory held true. A good day always turns out bad in the end. And this day was no exception; somehow she just KNEW that Doro would turn up at this. Plus it was no surprise when she saw his shadow, and partner in crime show up behind him.  
  
"Yes I am, but that is of no concern to you. Now why don't you and your little girlfriend run off and let me sign up in peace?" Buka asked, smirking to herself.  
  
"Oh, very funny Bukasha. I'll have you know that Sakura is the best duelist out there, she has a fairy deck that is unbeatable." Doro said, turning his back to Buka.  
  
Sakura stayed behind just long enough to egg Buka on further. She held up her own Wingweaver, which looked exactly like Buka's. According to what others had been saying, Sakura was pretty good with that card. But that was just hearsay.  
  
"Yeah Bukasha, I bet you can't duel your way out of a paper bag. Besides, my Wingweaver is better than yours!" Sakura started, and then turned her back which may have been the first truly stupid mistake she made so far in her short life.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't count on that Sakura. I taught myself, you just copy your friends. I bet those aren't even your true cards." Buka smirked, punching Sakura in the gut before turning away to sign up for the tournament.  
  
Sakura glared after Buka, and then headed off toward her age group to sign up. This wasn't done, not by a long shot. As soon as they were going to be in the tournament, Sakura made sure that the 11 year old division she was in was going to be against Buka's group.  
  
~*~  
A few days had passed, and now the time for the tournament finally approached. Buka was the first to arrive, complete with her deck and a cute jean vest with flowers on the pockets. She even had her card necklace to complete her ensemble, and her hair was pulled back in a dark blue ponytail holder. Her outfit consisted of light jeans, a navy blue T-shirt and of course her vest. She made a bee-line to her age division and saw another girl about her age.  
  
"Oh, hello there. I didn't see you at the sign up the other day." Buka said to the girl, who had dark hair and blond bangs that hung in front of her face. And her eyes were a pretty emerald green.  
  
"I wasn't here for the signup; I was back home when I heard about this tournament. Looks like everyone is here huh?" The girl said, looking around the area.  
  
Buka nodded, and then extended her hand toward the new girl. She may as well introduce herself, just in case they faced each other later on. That, and the possibility they could become friends.  
  
"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Kashii Bukasha, but you can call me Buka. Almost everyone else does." She smiled  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Kusanagi Rezi. Are you here for the tournament too?" Rezi asked.  
  
Buka nodded slowly, and then looked down the sidewalk. Her heard sank as she saw Doro and Sakura entering as well. She just knew this wasn't going to be easy, not at all. But she just bit her lip and just put on a smile as they passed by.  
  
"And what are you grinning about Kashii? You won't be smiling for long once Sakura and I wipe the floor with you." Doro laughed, then he headed toward the first duel.  
  
Buka narrowed her eyes; she then looked back apologetically at Rezi. She knew that she didn't know about Doro or Sakura, so for the moment Buka relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry about those two. Why don't we see where our duels are going to be?" Buka smiled a little, then headed off with Rezi.  
  
~*~ That evening, after the last duel ~*~  
  
Sakura, Doro, Rezi and Buka were all gathered in the small circle that was in the center of the tournament grounds waiting on word of who was the new top duelist. Buka knew she did well; she beat Doro in her last duel and just about everyone else. Which wasn't bad at all, but she did come close to losing a few times. She was far from cocky though, she was just proud of how well she did despite not knowing that much about the game.  
  
"May I have your attention please? It is with great pleasure for me to say that I have seen some of the best dueling that I have ever seen in all my years as announcer and judge. And one young girl stood out among the others, she duels like a pro. I have never seen anything like it!" The announcer said, looking over the crowd.  
  
"Well, it's about time I got recognized." Sakura smirked, looking up at the announcer.  
  
Buka shook her head; the ten year old knew that if Sakura did get anything it would not be rightfully hers. She also knew that Sakura had an oddball strategy which would not get her very far anyway.  
  
"Now would Bukasha Kashii come up here?" The announcer said, smiling.  
  
Sakura and Doro glared the hate evident in their eyes. They felt that something was fishy, and weren't about to let this victory go uncelebrated. Doro winked toward Sakura, and both grinned to each other. They had the perfect idea planned too.  
  
"Bukasha Kashii has proven to be the top duelist in her age group, and she has even dueled better than some of the more advanced duelists. So, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you the top duelist of Kyoto!" The announcer finished, holding Buka's hand up with his.  
  
The small group cheered, except for two obvious people. Doro stood by the stairs, waiting for Buka to step down and Sakura was waiting in plain sight. This was going to be sweet.  
  
"Well congratulations Bukasha. I see you deserved that title more than I do. Hmm, who would have guessed it? I bet Kishari would be glad to know that." Sakura smirked, drawing out Kishari's name.  
  
Buka stepped down, about to speak to Sakura when Doro tripped her. Causing her to fall forward and hit the pavement below, and bending her wrist back sharply in the process. Tears welled up in her eyes, knowing full well that her wrist was broken now. (And that is how she broke her wrist the first time. Second time? It was all Kishari.)  
  
"Sakura . . . You don't deserve anything! You are nothing but a cheat anyway!" Buka cried out, holding her wrist.  
  
Rezi walked up to Sakura, looking straight into her eyes. She may not have known Buka that well, but she knew that it was wrong to trip someone like that. She looked over at her new friend, then back at Sakura.  
  
"And who do you think you are picking on someone just because she is better than you? Sakura, you need to be taught a lesson. So, without any further notice this is my warning." Rezi grinned, then pulled back Sakura's arm before tossing her over her shoulder and into the trash can behind her.  
  
Sakura was speechless, glaring at Rezi as Doro ran up to her side. This was far from over; this feud had just begun from her stand point. And no one was going to tell her otherwise. Not some girl from another town, and definitely not Bukasha Kashii. 'This is far from over Bukasha, you just better keep both eyes open when you sleep tonight.' Sakura thought to herself, dusting herself off after Doro helped her out of her metal prison.  
  
*****  
  
Buka: For those that are confused, Kaeru and Bukai are the same yami. She just goes by Bukai now. If you want to know more, don't be afraid to ask. I know all there is to know about the one who is named frog.  
  
Bukai: Oh tell the whole world why don't you? They all don't need to know what my real name means.  
  
Yami: They already know. *Points to chapter 3* Now is there anything you would like to warn our fair readers about?  
  
Buka: Yes, yes there is. Be warned: Chapter 5 is going to be dark and slightly graphic. I'll see how far I want to get with it, but I will be skipping forward to when Buka is 15. So I'll just leave it at that for now. And you may throw tomatoes at Doro. 


	5. Age 15: Innocence lost

Author's Note: As I warned previously, this chapter will be dark and have some rather sensitive material. This is the chapter that warrants the R rating in this fic. I will not get too graphic, but you will get the jist of what is going on. So, feel free to yell and curse at me for being evil to my character. But this is reflecting some of the worst things that could have happened to her.  
  
Yami: *Nods* We know. And we still like ya, Buka-san. Everyone understands that anyway.  
  
Buka: True. So, who wants to read my disclaimer today?  
  
Yami: I'll do it. Once again, Buka still does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so there is really no point in repeating that in every chapter. She does own Doro, Kishari, Sakura (who has a very small part in this chapter), and her other characters. She also only owns her dust bunnies, fish and collection of odd coins.  
  
Bakura: Well said Pharaoh. So, as Buka always says enjoy chapter 5. And her inspirations for this fic? "Haunted" and "Everybody's Fool" again.  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*Kyoto, 2000 ~*  
  
Buka was now 15 years old, and was still reveling in her status as the top duelist of Kyoto. In every tournament she participated in, she won over the toughest opponents. She even met a rather handsome duelist from Domino who introduced himself as Yami. She had accidentally run into him while she was trying to get away from Sakura's taunting.  
  
'He was a good person, I wonder if I'll ever see him again.' Buka thought to herself, lying back on her couch. This day so far had gone off without a hitch. Kishari didn't even bother her, neither did Doro. Who she found to have a huge crush on her, and she even thought that he was in love with her. She felt a cold chill run down her back as she thought of herself with someone like Doro.  
  
Then for some strange reason, Buka felt compelled to take a walk in the park. Sadly, just as she went for the door she saw a familiar rotund figure standing on the porch. She hung her head, and started to head back to the kitchen just as the door opened.  
  
"Bukasha, I'm surprised you forgot our date this afternoon." The voice said, walking up behind her.  
  
Buka shuddered, and slowly turned around. She then looked down and saw Doro, and shook her head. She knew that she didn't have a date with Doro, or anyone for that matter. Kishari must have set them up, again. Sighing, she reluctantly looked him in the eye.  
  
"Doro, I do not recall having a date with you. However, I could be wrong. But I am sure I would have remembered something like that." Buka said plainly, sitting on the edge of her couch.  
  
Doro took hold of her hand and pulled her up on her feet. He had a few plans of his own, and he knew that Buka better not say no. He did not want to be held responsible for what would happen if she declined to go out with him.  
  
"Come now Bukasha, why don't we just go on a walk in the park? I promise that we will be back in plenty of time for you to study." Doro led her out the door, without giving her a chance to respond.  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour of pointless walking through Kyoto, Doro led Buka to a park along with a small picnic he had prepared. He noticed the outfit Buka was wearing, and a small grin crept across his face. She was wearing her usual khaki shorts, a light blue tank top and her card necklace, along with a black choker with silver beads that she had bought a couple days earlier. He knew that she wore that all the time on a warm summer day, but why did it attract him this day?  
  
"Why don't we sit by the pond and share a lunch for two?" Doro asked, getting a fake romantic tone to his voice.  
  
"Hell no! Now get out of here if you know what is good for you!" Buka growled, not bothering to sit down on the flannel sheet.  
  
"Feisty, I like that. You know something Bukasha? I have always had a thing for you, but I haven't been able to come out and say it. And now I can. Bukasha Kashii, I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You are the best thing since sliced bread." Doro smirked, and leaned over to kiss Buka. (That is a cute line, but it is just WRONG coming from the Pillsbury Dough Jerk. Yami: *Snickers* Yet another nickname for Doro eh?)  
  
Buka growled and pushed him back, making him land in the picnic basket. She knew he was a sleaze ball; it just took her those 2 minutes to realize how big of a sleaze ball he really is. Her eyes were narrowed, and she kept her hand on the shoulder strap of her tank top.  
  
"Just say it, you love me and you can't live without me." Doro stood up, and put his hands on Buka's shoulders, this time he did kiss her full on the lips. He just didn't count on getting bitten in return.  
  
"I do NOT love you, Doro! I could never love a jerk off like you! Now go to hell, and take Sakura with you!" Buka growled, smirking slightly at the bit of blood coming from his tongue.  
  
This time Doro was very pissed off, and he was not going to take no for an answer. He growled this time, and slammed Buka hard against a tree before pulling her off behind an old building.  
  
Buka could feel the tears well up in her eyes, and feeling her heart sink in her chest. Now she was thoroughly scared senseless. Her hands were shaking, and she could barely speak without sounding like she swallowed one of Bukai's frogs.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Buka managed to ask, managing to pull free for a brief second.  
  
"I am going to teach you a lesson, Bukasha. Never, EVER make me angry!" Doro growled, and hit her across the face before pulling her down to the ground. He kissed her sharply, then looked down at her as she was still shaking like a leaf.  
  
"N-no. . . Doro stop this right now!" Buka growled, pushing Doro back only to get her arms pinned down again. She felt helpless now, and she just waited for the inevitable.  
  
(Warning: Below is the scene where it gets dicey, so you can skim over this if you want. Don't worry, it only lasts 4 paragraphs tops)  
  
Doro ignored her cries, and decided to put a gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. Then he proceeded to do what he had been waiting for. He hit her across the face a few more times, and then slammed her shoulders against the ground before pulling off her tank top. He could tell she was already hurting, but the worst pain was yet to come.  
  
Buka attempted to yell at Doro, but all that came out were muffled screams and curses. Her eyes were narrowed, filled with tears as well. This was not her fault, and she knew it. But what about to happen would change her life, and reputation forever.  
  
"Say you love me and I will stop, but if I hear nothing . . . then I have no choice." Doro smirked, knowing she couldn't say a word so he went on with his singular mission. After removing what was left of Buka's dignity, he went ahead and kissed her again all the while he was continuing to force himself on her.  
  
Buka managed to remove the gag from her mouth, but all she could do was scream in protest. Sadly, her screams of pain and anguish were unheard by passersby. And she could only attempt to push Doro away, but every time she pushed back Doro pinned her down against the hard ground.  
  
(Safe zone: You can all feel free to kill Doro now.)  
  
~*~  
  
After the incident with Doro, Buka stood up shakily against a lamp post in the park. Her face was bloodied and swollen; she even had a black eye starting to form. As for her shirt, it was slightly torn and dirtied with grass clippings and specks of dirt. As for her physical state, Buka was scarred mentally and physically. She tried her best to forget what happened, but the pain was still too much to bear.  
  
'How could I let that happen?! I told him no, and he didn't listen! If anything comes of this, I am going to give him what for! He should be reported for this!' Buka thought to herself, then she managed to get herself away from the scene of her attack and ran back toward her house. Tears were streaming down her face, mostly because of shame and the driving pain in her shoulders, face and lower half.  
  
As she ran in her house, Buka bypassed Kishari and ran into the bathroom. She hopped in the shower after letting it run warm for awhile. She winced as the warm water poured over her scraped shoulders and face. Sighing softly, she decided to turn the shower into a bath. She felt very dirty, and no matter what she did, she could not get herself clean.  
  
"Bukasha get out of that shower this instant! I have a very important person coming over and I will not have you hiding out all evening!" Kishari growled, and pounded on the bathroom door.  
  
Buka narrowed her eyes, and glared toward the door as she lowered herself in the warm water. For this once, she ignored Kishari's rantings. Right now she had more important things to worry about, like proving Doro's guilt. She knew it would be considered statutory rape, but knowing him he'd be trying his damndest (This may not be a word, but it is now ^_^) to prove it was consensual. She just let the warm water move over her shoulders; and she knew that this was not going to go away any time soon.  
  
~*~  
  
A month passed by since Buka's encounter with Doro, and she felt sick. Sighing, the 15 year old found herself in the bathroom for the 5th time that morning as she felt herself lose what was left of her breakfast. Fear clenched her heart, but she couldn't figure it out for herself until she went to the doctor and see if her suspicions were right.  
  
'This can't be . . . But then again, it has been a month since that incident in the park. But I'm only 15!' Buka thought to herself, closing her eyes tightly as she leaned against the wall of the bathroom. She then got up and left the house, knowing full well what she had to do.  
  
Kishari watched her daughter leave, noting that she didn't eat much breakfast. And whatever breakfast she did eat came back up not too long afterwards. Shaking her head, Kishari could only assume the worst.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Buka arrived at her doctor's office. He was very familiar with her, considering that he saw her with all sorts of injuries dealt to her by Kishari or others. Once her wounds were self inflicted, but they weren't very deep cuts.  
  
"So, Bukasha tell me. What happened this time?" The doctor asked, sitting back in his leather chair.  
  
"A month ago something happened that I'm not proud of. I came here after it happened, and your nurses said there was nothing! Well, I think something did happen from that." Buka said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You're telling me you want a pregnancy test is that right?"  
  
Buka nodded, keeping her arms crossed her chest. This could be the only way to prove Doro's guilt, but then again her fears of him weaseling out of the charges came back. Sighing, she tried to keep herself as calm as possible. This may have been one of the hardest things she ever had to do.  
  
The doctor just nodded, and drew a little bit of blood from her arm. This was one of the ways he could tell, just by testing the progesterone levels in her bloodstream. Even if Buka was pregnant, it would be too early to tell just by looking at her. He then dismissed her to the waiting room as he looked through the results.  
  
Buka fiddled nervously with an old newspaper as she got glances from other patients. She slouched down in the chair, feeling more nervous than earlier. If she was indeed pregnant, she would not hear the end of it. Not from Kishari or anyone else that knew her. And knowing Doro, he'd be gloating his damn head off.  
  
"Excuse me dear, what brings you here on a nice day like this?" A woman asked, holding a tiny baby in her arms.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here waiting on some test results. Aw . . . what an adorable baby you have. How old is he?" Buka smiled, looking at the tiny baby moving his hands.  
  
"He's only 2 months old, hard to believe isn't it? He was only 7 pounds when he was born. His name is Tiran." The woman said, looking up at Buka.  
  
Buka smiled at Tiran, and then heard the door open behind her. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw the doctor standing there. He had a serious look on his face, proving Buka's suspicions right. She decided to remain sitting, fearing that she'd faint.  
  
"Bukasha, I'm afraid I have some either good news or bad news. It all depends on how you want to view it." The doctor started, noting the look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Buka asked, dropping the magazine to the floor.  
  
"You are pregnant. About 5 weeks along as a matter of fact, so I'd advise you to be careful for the rest of your pregnancy. Have a good day." The doctor said plainly, and then turned toward the door.  
  
Buka literally sat in shock, her face went a few shades paler in a matter of seconds. She knew it, and now came the hard part. What was she going to do with the baby? She had another 8 months to figure it out, but the hard part? Kishari and what she'd want her to do with it.  
  
----*Verse from "Going Under"* -----  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
So go and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe again I can't keep going under  
  
*****  
  
Buka: Well, we all know what happened after that incident.  
  
Yami: *Nods* So what are you going to do for chapter 6?  
  
Buka: That is for me to know and for you to find out. Oh, and before I forget: Merry Christmas to everyone!  
  
Yami: *Passes out presents and candy canes, unaware of the mistletoe hanging above him*  
  
Bakura: *Is laughing, pointing at the mistletoe*  
  
Buka: Ooh . . . a first in fan fiction history. The muse kissing the author. Or vice versa . . . *Grins and kisses Yami on the cheek* Hey, it's Christmas. It's allowed!  
  
Yami: *Nods and kisses her on the forehead* Strange custom, but who am I to complain? If it makes people happy, then go for it. 


	6. Age 16: Enter Hana

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas as much as I did ^_^ Anywho, to make up for the darkness of the last fic, I promise this one will be cuter. And you will all find out who Hana is, I am altering the time line a little so don't hurt me. This doesn't really coincide with "Numb" at all, but that is all I'll tell you for now.  
  
Yami: And here I thought you were hyper over what you got for Christmas.  
  
Buka: Yes, yes I am. I got the new Linkin Park CD, the first solo CD from Dave Matthews, Finding Nemo and a few other good things too. Even a kawaii sweatshirt that has snowmen on it that are making up the American flag.  
  
Yami: So, with that said who will read the disclaimer today? *Gets a list handed to him* Oh, looks like it will be me. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi- Oh, or us. She does own what she mentioned above, a Sacagawea dollar and a few dust bunnies. She also owns Kishari, Hana and perhaps Doro if he makes an appearance in this fic. Rezi Kusanagi belongs to Nero, but is being used with permission. I think that covers everything.  
  
Buka: *Nods* And this chapter will finally have hints of the Yami/OC pairing I mentioned. So we'll get to see more of our favorite Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: *Grins* As Buka always says, please read and review. And enjoy chapter 6.  
  
****  
  
~* January 2001, Kyoto *~  
  
Months had passed since the incident with Doro, and Buka was now 16 and 6 months pregnant with Doro's child. Why she didn't get an abortion was beyond her, but she figured that she'd love the child even if its father did not. Sighing, the young teen walked down the sidewalk getting sideways glances and disapproving clucks. For the past few months she had been trying to hide her growing stomach, but it was getting harder by the day.  
  
"I don't blame them for walking away or staring at me like I'm a leper. But this was not my fault!" Buka yelled to herself, almost missing the figure standing in front of her on the sidewalk.  
  
The person in front of her smiled softly, and held one hand out as if to prevent her from running head on into him. His dark crimson/violet eyes looked over her frame for a brief second. And then her identity was revealed, the golden brown eyes and the brown hair were a dead give away. It had been so long since he saw her last, and now she was very different indeed.  
  
"Oh! Buka, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." The figure said, putting one hand on the side of her face.  
  
Buka paused for a second, and then looked into crimson/violet eyes. She soon smiled, realizing that it was Yami. He must have come to visit her, or at least try to lend his support to her.  
  
"Yami . . . I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you here?" Buka asked, still smiling. Shocked, but she was still glad to see a friendly and familiar face.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing. It's been a few months since I talked to you last." Yami said, noting that he was not too far off in his guess.  
  
Buka nodded slowly, putting one hand on her stomach. She was wearing a navy blue maternity dress, it wasn't much but it helped her feel a little better about walking around. It made her look a little smaller, even though she knew at 6 months it would have been nearly impossible.  
  
"It has, hasn't it? I'm sure you heard about what Doro did." She said slowly, lowering her head.  
  
"Yes, and he should be convicted. That low life had no right to do that! Did you report him?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. He was not upset with Buka, because this was not her fault. He was angry at what Doro did to her.  
  
"I reported him, but that bastard is denying everything! He's saying that it was consensual and that this child is rightfully his. Yami, I don't know what to do. It's a losing battle." Buka sighed softly  
  
Yami frowned slightly, and then pulled Buka closer to him. He rubbed her back gently as she spoke. He then thought of a really hard question, what was she going to do with the child? She obviously didn't want to go through with the abortion, but what about her other options? His new friend was still too young to care for a baby by herself.  
  
"Tenshi . . ." Yami started, then cleared his throat. Yes, Buka was a fallen angel but he didn't think that name was appropriate just yet. However, he was starting to feel new feelings toward his friend.  
  
"Hmm?" Buka looked up, raising an eyebrow. Why would he call her an angel? She knew that she was far from it, with her dark past and all. But perhaps Yami saw something that she didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I was just trying to say that you don't have anything to worry about. You have me and your friends behind you. And we'll be there for you, whatever you decide to do with the child."  
  
Buka nodded, and smiled. She put her head on Yami's shoulder, not wanting to let go of their embrace. He was actually the first male that she trusted, and it helped that he was also a friend. She could see that he had a caring soul, unlike Doro and Sakura.  
  
"It's alright. I think I know what I'm going to do actually. I want to keep it to tell the truth. I may be too young, but I know that I can do this. With some support from my friends of course." Buka said, reluctantly pulling away from the embrace.  
  
Yami smiled softly, and then moved back a little. He took one more look at her before turning down the sidewalk. He knew that Buka had to get away from Doro, but running was not going to solve anything.  
  
"Buka . . . How would you like to come to Domino with me? At least until the baby is born, and then we can both deal with Doro together. You aren't in any condition to be fighting these battles right now. No offence."  
  
"None taken. I would love that, Yami. And I know it is only temporary, so I'll try my best not to be a burden on you." Buka smiled a little.  
  
~*~ April 7th, 2001 Domino ~*~  
  
Buka had been doing pretty well at the game shop; she helped out even if she didn't feel up to it. Cleaning and stocking shelves were about the only things that she could do to get her mind off her current situation. Now she was very close to the end of her pregnancy, and was now scared half to death. She didn't even have any good names picked out yet either, but she had just about everything she needed to care for a baby.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Yami asked, putting one hand on Buka's shoulder as she was looking out the shop window.  
  
"Hmm, oh I'm fine. I'm still debating on names for the baby." Buka smiled slightly, turning to face Yami.  
  
"I see. Well, tell me what you have so far."  
  
Buka nodded, and then opened up the baby book. She found two cute girl names, and a couple boy names that looked good. The ultrasound wasn't clear on what she was having, so she was just going on a hunch here.  
  
"Well, for a girl I have Hana and Musume. For a boy I have Junpei and Hiro." (Well one of those boy names gets used much later on ^_^)  
  
"Those are nice names, Tenshi. I'm sure you'll find one that's fitting." Yami said, then kissed her forehead before heading toward the couch. He watched Buka carefully as she headed toward the kitchen. "Be careful."  
  
"I'm just going to get a turkey sandwich, that's all. I'll be fine." Buka smiled, entering the kitchen.  
  
Yami nodded, and sat back on the couch and decided to look through the newspapers. No new tournaments coming up any time soon, which was a good thing for Buka anyway. She needed time to recover after having the baby, and some time to get back in shape. Not that she gained much weight though.  
  
As Buka closed the door and moved to the table, she stopped in mid step. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at the floor, then she dropped her plate. The sound caused Yami to run in to see if she was alright, but the look on her face showed otherwise.  
  
"Tenshi! What is it?!" Yami asked in a panicked tone of voice. He saw the look on her face and immediately knew what was going on. It was the baby; either that or she just accidentally dropped the plate.  
  
"I think it's time . . ." Buka answered with a hint of fear in her voice. The pain she felt a little while ago was back, this time it was a lot more painful. She had to fight the tears that were threatening to come.  
  
Yami looked panicked, and with good reason. He never saw anyone that he cared about in this situation before, since he knew that Yugi could never actually give birth to children himself. He ran over to the phone and called up the hospital, then a cab. After the second call he finally got through to someone who would actually show up at a decent time.  
  
"Hold on . . . it will be fine, Buka. I'll be right with you." Yami smiled a little, trying to hide the worry on his face. He kept looking out the window, even though it was only 1 minute since he called the cab.  
  
Buka just nodded and kept breathing, mostly to keep herself calm if no one else. But the look in her eyes showed that she was definitely scared out of her mind still, even if she was trying her best to put on a brave face.  
  
~*~ Later at the hospital, Buka's room ~*~  
  
"OK, you are doing real well Bukasha. It won't be long now." The doctor said, smiling a little.  
  
Buka just nodded and rested her head back on the pillow. This was harder than it seemed, and it was just going to get harder. And the worst part was that she didn't an epidural because she was already very close to delivering when she arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Oh no . . . I think the baby thinks that 'it won't be long' translates into now!" Buka winced slightly as a sharper contraction hit.  
  
"It's alright, just try to relax. I know it hurts, but you have to be strong. I'll be right here." Yami said, rubbing her back a little.  
  
The doctor turned back and checked her, to find that she was right. He motioned for the nurse to get the warmer ready, and to get towels and clamps. He hoped that he wouldn't need the forceps at all.  
  
"Oh my . . . you're right. It looks like your child can't wait to meet his or her mommy. I want you to push when you feel like you have to. Just bear down, and put your chin to your chest alright?"  
  
Yami moved slightly so he could hold Buka's hand, and try to comfort her at the same time. He watched the doctor, and braced himself just in case she accidentally crushed his hand.  
  
"Alright, now push as hard as you can!" The doctor said, he could tell that Buka was scared. But he hasn't lost a patient yet, and wasn't about to start now.  
  
Buka just nodded and put her chin to her chest and closed her eyes tightly, holding Yami's hand with her one free one. Her other hand was holding her leg back. She pushed as hard as she could, trying really hard not to cry out loud.  
  
"Very good, you are very strong. Now just relax and breathe."  
  
Yami smiled a little, he was very proud of her. Buka was doing a great job so far, even though he was aware that she was in pain. He figured that she would have started cursing by now, but she surprised him. So far no cursing, which was good.  
  
"I am never doing this again . . ." Buka said to herself right before another contraction hit. She was at least thankful that her labor was fast.  
  
"Come on Tenshi . . . Just a little more and it will all be over very soon." Yami smiled and rubbed her hand slowly.  
  
"Alright, I need another good push Bukasha. You are very close; we can already see the head."  
  
Buka closed her eyes tightly, and put her chin to her chest again as she pushed. She was certain that she was never going to do this again, or if she did then she'd have lots of painkillers. A few tears went down the side of her face as she clenched her teeth, trying her hardest not to cry out again.  
  
"It's alright to scream, Bukasha. I know this hurts, trust me I've delivered over 20 babies. And I know it's also hard without pain medication, but you are doing very well. After this next contraction, I want you to push slowly so we can get the shoulders. And then you'll have a brand new baby." The doctor smiled, he was amazed at how well she was doing. He decided to make a note to tell himself to make her the best patient of the month.  
  
"He's right . . ." Yami spoke softly, watching Buka very carefully. He agreed with the doctor whole heartedly, both in the permission to scream and the fact that she was doing amazingly well.  
  
"I've dealt with pain my entire life . . . but this is worse than breaking my nose . . . but it's worth it!" Buka cried out, not meaning to yell the last word. She then rested her head back, waiting for any word from the doctor at all. Then she heard something much better, a very healthy sounding cry.  
  
The doctor smiled, and cleaned up the new baby before handing it to Buka. He turned to the nurse to get a paper so he could write down her name, and all the information.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a wonderful baby girl. Now, what is this little cuties name?"  
  
"Hana . . . She will be called Hana Musume Kashii."  
  
Smiling, the doctor wrote down the important information then turned to leave Buka alone with her new daughter. That and to rest up, she did have a very hard day.  
  
"She's beautiful Tenshi, just like you. I'm sure you will do a fine job of raising her." Yami said, running one finger down Hana's cheek. He then smiled when she opened up her little golden brown eyes at him.  
  
Buka just nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes . . . We will." Buka said before she fell asleep, leaving Hana looking confused but tired as well. Both had a very long day.  
  
----* Lyrics from "Whisper" ---*  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know there is much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away Don't give into the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
****  
  
Buka: As you can tell, my inspiration hit me again.  
  
Yami: Only because you're listening to "Whisper" and "Numb"  
  
Buka: Yep, that and "Easier to Run", "Faint" and "Nobody's Listening" * Is loving the new Linkin Park CD*  
  
Malik: So we can tell. Do you have any warning for chapter 7?  
  
Buka: Nope. It's actually going to be cute, but there will be still some language and maybe a teeny bit of violence. But it's Doro, so who cares?  
  
Malik/Yami/Bakura: Not us.  
  
Buka:*Grins* Oh, and I finally reached 7 pages ^_^ *Is very happy with herself* Anyway, without further adieu I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6. 


	7. Age 17: First words and happiness

Author's Note: I live! *Is obviously in a very, very good mood.* And why am I in a good mood you ask? I just got paid another compliment ^_^ That doesn't happen very often to me, so thanks to Greenwood Dancer and Nero for their kind reviews so far.  
  
Yami: There has to be another reason why you are so hyper, so spill. Is it because the Panthers beat the Rams? Or is there something else that you aren't telling us?  
  
Buka: Darn right I am, and they are this close to the Super Bowl. All the need to do is beat the Philadelphia Eagles. *Knocks on wood* Anywho, I won't put up chapter 8 until I get more than 3 reviews. Just a little added incentive, that and I will write a fic for my 10th reviewer, who happens to be Greenwood Dancer ^_^ *Hugs* It can be anything you want, pairings don't really matter.  
  
Bakura: You've never done that before, why the sudden kindness?  
  
Buka: Because I want to. Now, for the disclaimer. Sadly, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or my muses. All I own is a total of 9 Wingweaver cards, 3 packs of the new Chaos set and a few other odds and ends. I also own Doro and Sakura, but they won't be around much longer. And once again, Rezi Kusanagi belongs to Nero. But I am borrowing her with permission.  
  
Yami: *Grins* Alright, you know the drill. Please read and review, and remember enjoy chapter 7 of Going Under.  
  
****  
  
~*~ January 2002, Kame Game Shop, Domino ~*~  
  
Buka was now 17, and preparing to celebrate Hana's first birthday which was in a few months from that time. She still couldn't believe it, she was a mother at such a young age and had an adorable 8, almost 9 month old daughter. Even though Hana came from a rather controversial incident, Buka still loved her with all her heart. Nothing could change that, not in a million years.  
  
/So, hikari how is motherhood treating you so far? I haven't heard from you since the little rug rat was born. / Bukai asked through their mind link, smirking the entire time.  
  
*/ A- Hana is not a rug rat. B- I'm handling it pretty well. I'm surprised I haven't heard anything from you since you found out I was going to have Hana. /*  
  
/I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts, you seemed pretty worried. Just don't tell anyone I said that I was worried about you, especially that no good Pharaoh boyfriend of yours. I have a reputation to maintain you know. /  
  
*/I still don't see why you dislike Yami. He's a nice guy, and Hana loves him. Besides, he is the only person I know of that actually cares about how I feel and that loves me for who I am, not for what I look like. And he treats Hana like his daughter, even though I know she isn't. /*  
  
/Bukasha, it's a very long story. And I seriously doubt you will believe me. Let's just say that the Pharaoh and I don't get along for many reasons. When I am ready to tell you those reasons, I will. For now, I say you drop the subject. /  
  
Buka sighed to herself, and watched as Hana played in the playpen. She was very cute, and she looked just like her mother did at that age. Hana had the same light brown hair, which would more than likely turn darker as she got older. She also had her mothers golden brown eyes as well. The only thing that reminded her of Doro was the fact that Hana was a little chubby, but she would more than likely grow out of that and turn out to be a beautiful young girl. Deep inside Buka was hoping that Hana didn't inherit her father's personality, but rather her own or develop one that was unique to her.  
  
"How are you doing this afternoon?" Yami asked as he walked up behind Buka, putting his hands on her shoulders gently.  
  
"Oh, Yami . . . I didn't see you there. I'm doing pretty good, just watching Hana play with her little toys. It's so amazing how fast she's growing up. Soon she'll be saying her first words, walking and then going to school."  
  
Yami nodded slowly, and then sat next to Buka on the couch. He put one arm around her shoulders, watching Hana as well. She was so cute, even her little cheeky grin made the former Pharaoh smile. Which was a rarity, not many things or people could cause that to happen. Only Yugi, Buka, Hana and his friends were able to get him to smile every now and then.  
  
"She looks just like you, Tenshi. I'm beginning to see it more every day; she even has your smile." Yami smiled, and kissed her forehead.  
  
Buka just blushed, and nodded in response. She saw it too, but didn't say it right off hand. However, she knew that Yami was right. Her little flower was growing up right before her eyes.  
  
"Yes . . . I see it also." Buka said finally, looking into Yami's eyes for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Buka smiled and kissed his forehead as well. He looked cute when he was confused, but she still hadn't brought herself to tell him that face to face. After brushing back his bangs, she finally got up enough nerve to answer his question.  
  
"Nothing at all, Koishii. Just that I believe that you will make a great father to Hana, besides something tells me that you may be her first word. She looks up to you." Buka said, redirecting her attention to Hana who was now playing with her frog rattle.  
  
"She does? Now that is something, I never really thought that would happen. But I am honored that she thinks so highly of me, even if I'm not her father." Yami smiled, then walked over to Hana and picked her up.  
  
Hana cooed, and then nuzzled her head against his shoulder. For all she was concerned, he was her father. She could tell that he was nice, and loved her just like a father should. She blinked a few times, and then yawned cutely as she got comfortable in his arms. Soon Hana was fast asleep, her head still against Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, she does. Trust me; she will never ever meet her real father. I'm just afraid what I'm going to do when she asks if you are her father. I'll have to tell her eventually." Buka said, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Tenshi, don't worry about it. We'll deal with it when we get there, but for now let's enjoy these moments while we can. For all I'm concerned she's OUR daughter and no one can say otherwise." Yami said, walking back over to Buka.  
  
Buka nodded, and smiled at Hana who was asleep. She was just amazed really; she figured that her daughter had a good sense of character. Normally Hana would be fidgeting in anyone else's arms, even her own godmother.  
  
"This is amazing. Just the other day she wouldn't sit still, not even for Jou. She likes him too, but she actually goes to sleep in your arms. See what I mean, she loves you. And so do I." Buka said, touching Hana's cheek gently.  
  
"Perhaps we should put her down for her nap, and we can get back to planning for her birthday party. It will be very special, since she'll only be a year old once."  
  
Buka nodded, then headed upstairs with Yami following. She got the crib all set up, then watched as Yami carefully set Hana down for her nap. She was still very much asleep, and only moved her hand slightly.  
  
"We'll see you later, Hana. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite." Buka smiled, and then kissed her forehead before walking out the door.  
  
Yami looked in the crib, and smiled at Hana. She was definitely their little flower, fragile and beautiful at the same time. Slowly, he turned and started to follow Buka out of the room. He was very proud of her too, just for being herself. And probably for being the most well behaved baby he ever met.  
  
~*~ April 7th, 2002 ~*~  
  
Hana's birthday approached faster than anyone really anticipated, but all the preparations were set. And all the guests were already present, despite the fact that the guest of honor was fast asleep in her crib still.  
  
"I can't believe it, it's already been a year?" Rezi asked, looking through Hana's baby book.  
  
"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it? I still can't believe that she was that small. She's really grown since that day." Yami answered, smiling softly looking at the first picture of Hana. It was taken just a few moments after she was born.  
  
Rezi nodded and smiled. She helped with the cake and decorations, and she helped set up the presents as well. She did get some help from Joey and Tristan as well; she just wanted to make sure that everything went off without a hitch.  
  
"Where is the little birthday girl anyway?" Joey asked, putting the last of the presents on the table.  
  
"She's taking a nap, but I'll go up and see if she's awake yet." Yami said before he headed upstairs to check on Hana.  
  
"I'll go with you, Itoko." Rezi spoke up, following her cousin upstairs.  
  
Buka was sitting by the crib, watching Hana as she was slowly starting to wake up. She smiled a little, then noticed as Rezi and Yami walked in. She stood up and walked over to them, still smiling a little.  
  
"Hey, she's just waking up. Is everything set up downstairs?" Buka asked, occasionally looking back over to Hana.  
  
"Everything is ready, now all we need is the birthday girl." Rezi said, then went to pick Hana up. She smiled at her, and Hana in return yawned a little then blinked cutely. She reached for Rezi's bangs, but settled on holding her finger instead.  
  
Yami smiled, and then put his arm around Buka as they headed down the stairs. He forgot how fast children grew up, even if he never did have any of his own. Watching Hana from day one was an experience he'd never forget, and she was still growing. Pretty soon she'd be walking, but he wasn't in any hurry for that to happen. And he figured Buka wasn't either.  
  
"Hey Hana, how is our favorite birthday girl?" Joey asked, walking up to Rezi. He smiled at Hana, who appeared to be very comfortable in her arms.  
  
Hana grinned, and then she motioned to be put down on the floor. Rezi smiled, then put Hana on the carpet. Then just as she had her back turned, Hana crawled over to the coffee table and pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"Koishii . . . look at Hana . . ." Buka said softly, directing her attention to her daughter. A small smile crept across her face.  
  
"Oh my . . ." Yami started, and then knelt down on the floor. He wasn't sure what Hana was planning on doing, but just in case she wanted to take her first steps he'd be right there.  
  
Joey and Rezi turned, as did Tristan and Seto who had come along with Rezi. They all held their breath, watching to see what Hana was about to do. Buka was the only one who watched her pull herself up.  
  
Hana smiled broadly, then she moved very slowly away from the table. Still a little unsure of where she was headed, but she had a good idea. After a few moments she put one foot in front of the other, and bobbled slightly as she stepped forward across the carpet.  
  
"Good girl Hana . . . You can do it." Rezi said smiling, watching Hana's very first steps.  
  
"That's my girl, come on . . ." Yami said, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Hana went a little further, then fell back on her backside. She wrinkled her nose, and stood right back up. She definitely had determination, who she inherited it from was left to be seen. Although from all accounts she was already taking after her mother more than Doro.  
  
"It's alright, you're doing very good." Buka said, standing next to Yami. Everyone in the room was offering their praises, and was smiling more than they ever had before.  
  
Even Seto was smiling, but he tried to hide the grin on his face. As soon as someone looked over at him, he went back to a straight face. He was not going to let them see him smiling, mostly because he had a reputation to maintain.  
  
After a few moments, Hana had made it all the way across the room and was only inches from Yami's arms. She was very proud of herself, which was made obvious from the huge grin spread across her tiny face.  
  
"That's it, I'm right here." Yami said, having gone down on both knees by this point.  
  
Buka watched Hana, still smiling. A few tears were in her eyes as well, but they were tears of joy. She then watched as Hana toddled right into Yami's arms, the smile never leaving her features. Then she saw her open her mouth, perhaps this was it. This would be another milestone on an already special day.  
  
"Look, I think she's going to say something." Joey said, watching Hana along with Rezi.  
  
"Perhaps her first word will be puppy." Seto said smirking, and crossing his arms.  
  
"Kaiba, don't start! We're here for Hana's birthday, not to start a petty quarrel." Yami said, looking up at the taller CEO before turning back to Hana.  
  
Hana grinned, then clung to Yami's shirt as she went into his arms. It was now or never, and she figured that this would be a good way to stop the grown ups from arguing. Or at least for a moment, she just had no clue on why they were yelling at each other.  
  
"What is it, Hana?" Yami asked, holding her.  
  
Buka raised an eyebrow, also wondering what Hana had on her mind. Obviously she was trying to say something; either that or she was just going to yawn. However, her intuition said otherwise.  
  
"Wami!" Hana said finally, smiling from ear to ear. She was still clinging to his shirt as she said it, she was very pleased with herself.  
  
"Koishii . . . did you hear that? You're her first word. Oh good girl Hana! We are so proud of you!" Buka said, tearing slightly.  
  
"Aw! That is adorable!" Rezi, Tristan and Joey said simultaneously. They didn't know what Hana was going to say, so this was a total surprise to them. But it was a very good surprise nonetheless.  
  
"Hana . . . Oh you are a very good girl. That's right, I'm Yami." Yami said, hugging Hana a little closer. Today was definitely a very good day, even if it didn't start out that way.  
  
****  
  
Buka: I know the age thing is confusing, but Buka was born in October. She had Hana in April after she turned 16, and Hana was 6 months old when her mother turned 17. Or if you still need more clarification, I'll gladly explain it all ^_^ And then we'll find out what happens when she's 18, almost 19 *Grins*  
  
Yami: Yes, we all know what happens then. But don't spoil it for those who don't know. And as we all know, you used your favorite word again.  
  
Buka: Koishii is one of my favorite words. Koibito and Tenshi are the others. But I have to admit, I love koibito ^_^ It is just the cutest word I know of. Oh, and in case you are wondering what Hana was trying to say, she was trying to say "Yami" as her first word. But I'm sure you could have guessed that already. 


	8. Age 18: Lovers Euphoria

Author's Note: Contrary to popular belief, 13 reviews and major writer's block, I still live. I do thank those that have reviewed this fic so faithfully though.  
  
Greenwood Dancer: Thank you for the kind reviews thus far. I still owe you a gift fic if you want me to do one for you. Or I can do something else entirely.  
  
Brodie and Casey: I should thank you as well. I always love compliments; they always make me feel better after a relatively crappy day.  
  
Nero: I can't forget you ^_^ I'm glad that you are loving this fic as much as I am.  
  
Buka: Now I'll read the disclaimer since my muses are still contemplating why I am still hyper over Carolina's win over Philadelphia. I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh or my muses; they are once again being borrowed. I also don't own Rezi Kusanagi; she is being borrowed from Nero with permission of course. All I do own is a few more cards, my Evanescence and Linkin Park CDs and a few dust bunnies.  
  
Yami: *From the corner* And as always please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ November 7th, 2003 ~*~  
  
It was exactly one month since Buka's 18th birthday, and she was still trying to take all this in. She was already a senior in high school, but also a mother to a 2 year old daughter. Most people her age wouldn't have had a kid this early in their life, but it wasn't like she asked to be raped at 15.  
  
"Well some year this has been. And to top it off, there is a tournament coming up in a week." Buka sighed to herself, watching as Hana was playing with her stuffed animals.  
  
"This year hasn't been that bad, Tenshi. I mean you have your friends, Hana, and of course me with you. Just like you did last year, and the year before that." Yami said, sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
'I had Hana with me last year, but she was only a year old. She wasn't even born the year before that. I just don't want to say he's wrong, I never corrected anyone before and I don't want to start now.' Buka thought to herself, looking over at him.  
  
"Koishii . . . I know we that we knew each other for more than two years, but Hana wasn't around at this time a couple years back remember?"  
  
Yami nodded slowly, and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew it still hurt to talk about that, and the incident that preceded Hana's arrival. He understood why Buka was still upset, but he could see that she was making a good attempt at trying to conquer that fear.  
  
"I know . . . I just didn't want to bring that up. Technically, Hana was with us back then. Even if she wasn't here physically, you were pregnant with her." Yami smiled softly and kissed Buka's forehead before turning his attention to Hana. "Besides, you know that I love her no matter what the circumstances."  
  
Hana smiled, and toddled over to Yami and Buka. She was still carrying her frog in one hand, the smile still across her face. She managed to pull herself up onto the couch and she sat in Yami's lap.  
  
"Wami! Guess what I got? I got an fwoggie!" Hana said proudly, clinging onto his shirt.  
  
"That's great, Hana. Oh, that's a very cute froggie. Does he have a name?" Yami smiled, putting his other arm around Hana.  
  
"I call him Wibbit!" Hana answered, holding the frog up.  
  
"Ribbit is a good name Hana." Buka smiled softly; resting her head on Yami's free shoulder.  
  
Hana giggled, and put Ribbit on the arm of the couch. She was happier when she was around her parents, even though she has yet to find out who her real father was. For all she was concerned, Yami is her father and she wouldn't have it any other way. He was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes, and he was her first word.  
  
"You wike Wibbit?" She asked cutely, looking up at Yami.  
  
"Like him? I love him. He is a very good frog." Yami answered, kissing Hana on the forehead. She then smiled up at him then hopped off his lap before toddling to the kitchen.  
  
~*~ That afternoon ~*~  
  
"Koishii, where did my card necklace go?" Buka asked, flipping over the couch cushions and even looking under the various magazines.  
  
"Good question. However I have one for you, and I won't take no for an answer." Yami said, smirking slightly holding the necklace behind his back.  
  
Buka crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, feigning an upset look. She knew that Yami always fell for that look, or the majority of the time. Even Hana was starting to pick up on the little quirks.  
  
"Yami Moutou . . . What are you hiding behind your back?" Buka asked, walking up to him. She was half tempted to just hug him and find out first hand.  
  
"Close your eyes." Yami said before slipping Buka's card necklace back over her head. He then held out his hands, both balled up in a fist. "You can open them now."  
  
Buka opened her eyes, then looked down and saw her card necklace back around her neck. She then looked over at Yami, the confused expression still on her face. Now she wanted to know why he was holding out his hands like that.  
  
"So you had it all along, and here I was about to blame our daughter. Now what are you hiding in your hands?"  
  
"Pick a hand, Tenshi." Yami said plainly, trying his best to keep himself from grinning. He knew exactly what was in his hands.  
  
"Alright, I pick . . . the left one." Buka smiled, and pointed to the left hand.  
  
Yami opened it up to reveal a sapphire rose promise ring, with diamonds in the rose petals and on the corner of the band. And it had the word 'Koibito' written on the inside of the band.  
  
"Oh my . . . it's beautiful . . ." Buka started, looking at the ring.  
  
"Tenshi, do you promise to never take this ring off until the day I marry you?" Yami asked, getting ready to place the ring on her finger.  
  
"Of course . . . I promise that this ring will never leave this finger." Buka answered, tearing slightly.  
  
Yami smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. But the grin never left his face; she still had to pick another hand.  
  
"I think you forgot to pick the other hand."  
  
Buka raised an eyebrow and touched the right hand, to find nothing in his palm. She frowned slightly, but was surprised at the same time.  
  
"There may have been nothing in the hand, but I do have this for you." Yami said before kissing her.  
  
Buka kissed him back, the smile reappearing on her face. She now knew that Yami would never, ever intentionally cause her any harm. He was the right person, and Hana loved him. As did she, besides she could see them as a family in her dreams. But now her dreams were turning into a reality.  
  
~*~ That evening ~*~  
  
"Koi, I don't know what to say. But I loved that dinner . . . the setting and everything was just phenomenal. I loved everything about tonight." Buka said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I tried to make this the best night you ever had." Yami replied, kissing her on the forehead before heading upstairs. There was one last twist to the evening, and he figured that since Hana was with Jou and Tristan it would be a good time to spend a little more time with her.  
  
Buka smiled softly and watched him go upstairs, and then she moved to the cushions and turned on the TV to check the weather for the next few days. So far so good, it was even unseasonably warm for once. She didn't bother prying to see what he had planned, but if it was as good as the dinner, then she would not be disappointed.  
  
After a few moments, she started to get a little concerned. Sighing softly, Buka decided to lie back against the cushions of the couch. She still had no idea what was going on, but she kept assuring herself that it would not be anything bad. Then she heard someone come from behind her, and put their hands over her eyes.  
  
"Shh . . . just follow me. And no peeking." Yami whispered into her ear, then he slowly lead her upstairs to his room. After that, he made sure that the door was locked just in case Grandpa or Hana came home early.  
  
Buka raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes closed. All she could hear was the door locking behind her. Part of her was a little apprehensive, but she knew that this wasn't the same scenario as what happened with Doro.  
  
Yami smiled softly, still not telling Buka to open her eyes just yet. He gently held her against the door, and removed her shell choker and card necklace before proceeding to kiss her along the jaw line and her neck to the collar bone.  
  
"You can open your eyes now Tenshi . . ."  
  
Buka shuddered slightly, and then looked into his eyes. There was something there that she had never seen before, but she didn't mind one bit. She always found his eyes to be beautiful, yet mysterious at the same time. Then she took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw lit candles along the window sill and on the tables. It was a very romantic atmosphere, and the dimmed lighting just added to the ambiance.  
  
"Oh my . . . you didn't have to go through all this you know." Buka started, then looked back into violet/crimson eyes with her own golden brown ones.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I hope you don't mind . . ."  
  
"Not at all . . ." Buka smiled softly, and kissed him along the jaw line as well after removing his neck buckle. (*Grins* Now if we can picture Yami without the neck buckle for a moment . . .)  
  
Yami just grinned, blushing slightly. And somehow the pair managed to fall back onto the bed while they were still in an embrace. All the while no one else was aware of what was transpiring between two lovers, aside from the furniture and the other inanimate objects of the room.  
  
****  
  
Buka: Now who says that RP is a bad thing? I got inspired by one RP that I did with that exact same hand thing. I thought it was cute anyway ^_^  
  
Yami: Of course you would. But that was my idea to begin with, I had it all planned out.  
  
Buka: That's what they all say . . . Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8. The next chapter, the cuteness continues. And a little surprise will be known. Oh and I apologize for the minor lime . . . although the last part may be considered heavy fluff too, I don't know really. But it's a good thing I have this fic at an R rating so I won't get in trouble. 


	9. Age 18: A special gift

Author's Note: I am still alive, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about this fic entirely, I just had a few others that I've been working on also. Anywho, this chapter should be interesting and cute. I'm trying to get out of the angsty mood I was in when I wrote "Concrete Angel."  
  
Yami: And is it working so far?  
  
Buka: Yep. I'm in a relatively good mood right now, so yeah I'd say it's working. Now who wants to read the disclaimer?  
  
Seto: Not me.  
  
Yami: Fine I'll do it. Buka still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or us. She also doesn't own Rezi Kusanagi or Sachiko who are being borrowed with permission from Nero. All Buka owns is her Dave Matthews CD collection and a few other items.  
  
Buka: Well said. Now enjoy chapter 9 of "Going Under"  
  
Yami: And as always, please read and review.  
  
****  
  
~*~ December 25th, 2003 ~*~  
  
It was now Christmas, and a little over a month since the night that Yami and Buka decided to spend some quality time with each other. And for once, Buka was up before everyone else. However, she didn't choose to do that. She had been feeling nauseous for just a little over 6 weeks now. Deep inside she knew what was going on, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
'I've felt this before with Hana . . . and I know that food poisoning or the flu doesn't last for almost 7 weeks. I just have to get a pregnancy test and confirm my suspicions . . .' Buka thought to herself, leaning back against the wall for a moment. She was trying really hard to keep from throwing up again.  
  
"I know he'll be happy with this . . . I'm just not too sure about Grandpa . . ." Buka told herself, smiling a little. She had a feeling that Yami wouldn't mind this, but Solomon on the other hand was a different story.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, one of Buka's best friends was going through the exact same symptoms as she was. Rezi knew that it was not anything she ate, but she was more scared than her friend. She wasn't sure if she was ready to become a mother yet. She was even afraid of what Seto's reaction was going to be. She had a feeling that he'd accuse the first person that came to his mind, and that would be Jounouchi.  
  
"How do I even tell Seto without him jumping to conclusions?" Rezi asked her mother, who just smiled softly.  
  
"He'll understand Rezi, and if not then we'll just knock some sense into him." Sachiko replied, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She was slowly getting used to the idea of becoming a grandmother; she just didn't expect it to happen this soon. But she couldn't be happier. She had already bought a few baby supplies, including bottles and a diaper bag.  
  
Rezi nodded, and half smiled. She just wanted to wait until the right moment to tell Seto. And if it meant waiting, then so be it. She didn't want anything to go wrong, and have him tell her off then leave her. Rezi shook her head slightly, Seto wouldn't leave her really. He'd be pissed off for awhile, yes. But he would never intentionally hurt her.  
  
"But when do you think the right time to tell him is? I'm already 2 months pregnant, and you know that I'll be showing in another month or two so he'll be figuring it out eventually." Rezi asked, putting one hand on her stomach which was already starting to show a little.  
  
"Whenever you feel ready, if you don't feel ready yet, give it some time. Just don't wait too long, alright? And you know that you have your friends behind you as well." Sachiko answered, and then walked out of her daughter's room.  
  
~*~ Later that afternoon ~*~  
  
Buka had finally managed to eat something, and was now lying back on the couch with her hands folded across her stomach. She hadn't taken the test yet, but she knew that Yami would ask her if she had. She could tell that he was as anxious about this as she was.  
  
"Is mommy otay?" Hana asked walking up to the couch holding a new stuffed frog that she got for Christmas. She had dubbed this one Lily, who would be a companion to Ribbit.  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah mommy's fine Hana. Don't worry about me." Buka smiled, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Otay, where is daddy?" Hana said, smiling slightly as she looked around the living room for Yami.  
  
Buka smiled a little as she saw Yami sneak up on Hana from behind. She tried to pretend that she didn't see him, even though it was hard. She just shrugged, as if saying she didn't know. She was afraid to speak, because she knew that she'd end up laughing.  
  
"Eep!" Hana cried out as she was picked up and tickled. She turned her head and a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Was a little flower looking for me?" Yami asked, and kissed Hana's forehead before turning to Buka.  
  
Hana giggled, and then she walked back toward the carpet and resumed playing with her blocks and frog plushies. She was blissfully unaware of the new arrival that would be coming after her birthday.  
  
"So, how are you feeling? I couldn't help but notice you were sick this morning, and every morning for awhile now." Yami asked, sitting on the edge of the couch with Buka.  
  
"A little better, I managed to eat some lunch anyway. I was about to take a test in a second . . ." Buka started slowly, watching his expression.  
  
"What sort of test? You don't think that . . ."  
  
Buka nodded slowly, she just wanted to be sure. If she wasn't pregnant, then it was no big deal. Her theory was always 'It's better to be safe than sorry.' That was also her favorite phrase for the majority of her life.  
  
"I just want to be sure. I mean we both know that the flu doesn't last this long, unless it's a really bad strain. I'll be right back." Buka said, and then walked upstairs leaving Yami looking confused, and nervous.  
  
~*~  
  
Rezi on the other hand was now sitting on the couch of Seto's mansion. She had arrived earlier that afternoon to baby sit Mokuba, and to try and tell Seto the news. At least one good thing came out of this visit, she had told Mokuba once she walked in the door and he was ecstatic.  
  
"So, have you told Seto yet?" Mokuba asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Not yet Mokuba, and I don't want you to tell him either. I don't want him to have a heart attack or anything." Rezi said softly, resting her arms back against the back of the couch.  
  
"No problem. You know I won't say a word, Rez." Mokuba said, still excited over the prospect of being an uncle in a few months. "This is going to be so cool, I'll be Uncle Mokuba."  
  
Rezi nodded, feeling a little better about this. She knew that she'd never get rid of this child, and she hoped that Seto wouldn't want her to. After all he or she was his child to begin with.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said suddenly, running up to his older brother as he walked in the door.  
  
"Mokuba. Oh, Rezi what brings you here?" Seto asked as he walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this." Rezi started, and waited for him to sit.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow curiously. Whatever this news was, it was unlike Rezi to keep a secret from him. Somehow he suspected something was up, but he didn't want to say anything yet.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked hesitantly.  
  
"Seto, I'm pregnant . . . now before you jump to conclusions, this baby is yours. Trust me; I should remember that little incident very well." Rezi said slowly, watching Seto's expression.  
  
Seto stood speechless for about 5 seconds before looking over at Rezi, then at Mokuba. The look on his face was one of shock, and disbelief. Could he have been so reckless that he caused this to happen? He could have sworn that he used protection that night. He then fell flat back onto the floor as he fainted.  
  
"Seto?! Wake up!" Mokuba said, shaking his brother's shoulder.  
  
Rezi sighed, and headed upstairs to one of the many guest bedrooms. She knew he'd take it like this, but at least he didn't yell. She just didn't expect him to faint that's all. Now she was starting to wonder if he was even happy about this.  
  
"Stupid dragon boy . . ." Rezi said to herself before flopping back onto the bed, allowing herself to let a few tears fall down the sides of her face.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about 5 minutes since Buka took the test, and both she and Yami were getting more anxious as the seconds passed. They were both debating on who should go up and see the results. After about an extra minute of deliberation, Buka went upstairs with her fingers crossed.  
  
'I hope it's not bad news . . .' She thought to herself as she opened the door slowly. As she walked up toward where she left the test, a smile came across her face as she picked up the tester which read one word on it, and that was enough proof for her.  
  
"Oh my . . . I knew it! This is great!" Buka cried out, and then ran back downstairs after tossing the tester back on the sink; she then hugged Yami before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"What is it Koibito?" Yami asked, catching her as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Well, remember that night a few weeks ago . . ." Buka started, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Yami nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly. What was she getting at? Was she dying, or was she not as sick as he thought she was?  
  
"Yes. . ." He started, blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Koi! We're going to be parents! This will be your first child..." Buka cried out in joy, only to get picked up by Yami in return. She could tell that he was happy about this news.  
  
"Oh this is great! This explains everything, even your weird addiction to mint chocolate chip ice cream with sunflower kernels." He smiled, and kissed her gently before setting her back on the floor.  
  
Buka nodded, still smiling. Now Hana would have a little brother or sister soon. And both of them knew that she'd make a great big sister. It would only be a matter of time though, and about 7 months until they found out if they figured right or not.  
  
****  
  
Buka: ^_^ I bet you all didn't see that coming did you? The next chapter will be even better, and we can meet everyone's favorite twins and Yami clone.  
  
Yami: That was a fast pregnancy . . .  
  
Buka: Well I didn't want to go through all 7 months, so I figured he'd be born in the next chapter. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. And keep your eye out for my newest fic entitled "9 Months". So help me I got inspired by the movie of the same name . . . As for the change in ice cream topping, I realized if she had the seeds on the ice cream that would include the shell. So I was saying the little sunflower kernels, minus the shell. So, I hope that cleared up any confusion.  
  
Yami: Either way it's still weird. 


End file.
